The mistresses of the hunt
by SatsuUzumaki
Summary: Vixen, Falcon, Lioness, Weasel, Cat, Tanuki, Tigress, and Beetle. We are the mistresses of the hunt. Vixen is our leader. We are leaving the land we all loved, Into the unknown. We had too. Because nothing and no one but us was the same after the war. (rated t just in case, complete summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Edited 9/19/14: Okay, so some people pointed out some things so i had to fix some charecters up before i wrote another chapter, Its been awhile thou. Also this isn't going to be a yuri story, and i have no idea where its going. Thanks for all the followers and favs!**

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be starting two fanfics, but I really wanted to write this down so I wouldn't forget, I probably wont write this one as much as my other one though. The cloaks are the same style as **akatsuki** cloaks, but not the same design. Each ones cloak has a different design. And everyone is a girl. So its gender bend neji, Naruto, shikamaru, gaara. Then there's tenten, temari, hinata, and fuu. **

~Prologue~

Vixen, Falcon, Lioness, Weasel, Cat, Tanuki, Tigress, and Beetle. We are the mistresses of the hunt. Vixen is our leader. We are leaving the land we all loved, Into the unknown. We had too. Because nothing and no one but us was the same after the war. We might tell you about that later, but for now we just need to make it to the place the master bridge builder had spoke of. Earth land.

~Not the prologue~

"Damn it! this is so boring! we aren't even half way there yet!" vixen(naruko) groaned. Like all the huntresses, she wore a black cloak. But hers had nine dark red fox tail designs coming out of the shoulder part. Her spiky blonde hair hung wildly down her back, reaching just past the shoulder blades. "ah just shut up already vixen! that's like 30th time you said that! this place is far away, so just calm down!" Weasel(temari) growled out at her. Her black cloak had a silver scythe on the back with swirling designs around it, and on the front was near her heart area was the kanji sign for love in blood red. She put that there as a memento to her younger sister, tanuki(gaara). "Shut up temari!" vixen growled at weasel. Everyone looked at her sharply. "You cant use are real names!" tigress(tenten) growled, her cloak had a dark green dragon raping around the entire thing. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh and why the hell not _tenten!?" _

"God damn it naruko! how many-" weasel was cut of bye lioness(hinata), her cloak had a lavender rose on the back, and lavender lining. "Naruko." she said softly, her lavender eyes glowing. "We have explained this many times. Calm down now, you are just getting irritated from being away from the elemental nations. But we all are ok? Now the reason we cant use are real names is because any one could be listening, or someone could be heading back towards the nations." Vixen calmed down. "I know... sorry everyone." they all said it was fine. Then cat(shikamaru, or the gender bend name which is just shika) spoke up, her cloak had grey clouds on the whole thing (just the akatsuki cloak with grey clouds instead of red). "Oh troublesome. Vixen, Were lost." She said looking at the map she had. Vixen, Weasel, and beetle(fuu) groaned.

"Again!" beetle complained, her cloak had white lining and 7 teal beetle wings coming out of the back. "We need to split up too find the next town, its at least 30 miles away." falcon(neji) said, Her cloak had the kanji for free bird on her sleeve in grey blue, and nothing else on it. "Yeah that's a good plan! Okay... Um...we can split into groups of two so... Cat? Ya wanna make a official team system?" cat signed. "Troublesome... Lion, go with vixen. weasel with tanuki. Tigress with falcon, and I will go with beetle. Sound good?" everyone nodded even though only weasel and falcon under stood the logic behind it. Lioness was good at keeping vixen calm, falcon and tanuki new each other longer then anyone else, so they worked better as a team, same for tigress and wolf, And beetle hadn't yet gotten full control of her biju, so if something happened cat was there to repress it with her shadow technique.

Cat was the best at strategy so if you didn't understand something that she planned, don't question it.

"Okay! In a day sit down somewhere so we can contact each other with the jutsu konan taught me, magic lantern jutsu. See ya guys!" Everyone nodded and jumped different directions.

**A/N: they might not every get to earth land, that's why I'm not listing this as a fairy tail cross over. I don't really even like fairy tail... just the idea of dragon slayers and mage guilds, and a few of the characters. Anyways, what do you guys think? Good story? Bad? leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. So. Here is another chapter, sorry it took so long. Time skip up like 3 hours (the village they going to is hidden that's why its taking so long to find) I've kind of always imagined fuu to be a bit like Edward from cowboy bebop if you've seen that, but I don't know... Not important but I guess I'm going to make her a sort of like ed.**

**_~With Vixen and Lioness~_**

Vixen hummed to herself. They walked at a normal pace, not to worried about actually finding the next village place that was on there map. Once they did find it, they would have made it a fourth of the way there. Vixen wasn't happy with that thought, for being a fourth of the way there was being even further from the elemental nations. But as cat put it, It was what it was. "I'm tired of waiting around, lioness, lets speed up are search." The blue haired girl agreed and their speed increased as they infused chakra to their feet.

"So what do you think this earth land place will be like?" Lioness asked Vixen.

"I don't know. They bridge builder said this place was filled with magic or something, so I don't even know what to think!" she said in a irritated voice.

"You find wizards using magic a hard thing to believe exist? I bet where ever these people are, think the idea of ninjas using chakra is really unbelievable." Vixen laughed and lioness laughed softly with her. "I think chakra is more believably, I mean, where would this 'magic' stuff come from anyways? You can explain chakra, but magic just seems like a bunch of hocus pocus to me."

"Yeah, I guess we will just have too see."

**_~With weasel and tanuki~_**

The sisters by blood ran in silence side by side. They felt no sense of urgency, they just preferred to run. Weasel was the first to break the silence. "What's up?" she asked casually. Her sister looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? How are you doing lately?"

"Why?"

"Cant a sibling see what's up with her younger sister?"

"...Oh."

"Soooo nothing?"

"...You know I do not do well with...small talk..." she said in her monotone voice. Weasel rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing." They continued to run in silence.

"...Besides" tanuki began. "We have been traveling together for the past few weeks, I think you know what I have been up to..." Her sister laughed.

"How true my sister, Oh so wise you are gaara!" She laughed harder, happy that she could laugh in front of her sister with out being murdered.

"Poor kankaru, not being here to see you mess up." tanuki said shaking her head. Weasel put a hand over her mouth, Her laughter sobered slightly at the thought of her brother, but did not die out completely.

"Ahah, sorry, that wasn't even that funny I don't know why I'm laughing, Its still really weird not calling anyone by there real name." she grinned and tanunki nodded in agreement. "Very strange indeed."

_** ~With beetle and cat~**_

"Boop ba do la fuu fuu!" The teal haired girl sang clapping her hands together and dancing around. Cat Walked behind her, she rolled her eyes and yawned. "Troublesome..." she muttered. "Are all jinjurikis this weird?" She asked beetle.

"I've only ever meet bee, tanuki, and vixen, but you've meet them," She said, still dancing "and they are all kind of weird in there own way. But I haven't met a ninja that isn't weird."

"Hmm. True enough, but jinjuriki, man, they seem a bit weirder then most ninjas."

"That's because they have a giant chakra beasts in them for pretty much all there life that are bent on making your life miserable. But I guess they can change." She jumped into a tree and danced up there. Cat shrugged and put her hands in her pockets. They continued their walk.

"Bebot foshoppppp!'' you could hear beetle singing on top of the tree. "CAT! im going to look for this village from THE SKY!" She yelled down to her comrade.

"Whatever." She heard the puff of chakra as insect wings formed on beetles back.

"Keep up cat! I don't want us to separate!" Cat, in all her lazy glory, muttered troublesome, but picked up her pace despite her grumbling.

_**~With falcon and tigress~**_

"How about no." falcon said to her best friend.

"Come on falcon! You seriously don't like having fun ever do you?" The white eyed girl sighed.

"I should have requested going with lioness-sama because you just don't seem to understand this mission." Tigress groaned.

"Oh geez! Fine, if you don't want to race that's fine."

"Why would we race anyways, tigress? Were both 19, I thought you were more mature."

"You take things to seriously, I would hate to think what you would be like today if naruko hadn't beat you up when she was 13." An eye roll and a slight smile was all she received from that.

~A couple hours later~

Falcon and tigress sat down, each on a large boulder. They formed the necessary hand signs and closed there eyes. Six fuzzy black and purple figures appeared when they closed there eyes.

_Sooooo...Anyone find anything? _Vixen spoke up first.

_Oh yeah! Me and cat found the place! We are there now! _Beetle said

_Why didn't you guys get ahold of us sooner then? _Tigress questioned.

Naruko_ is the only one that can work the jutsu_.

_Right. Ok were is this place? _Weasel asked. Cat put in each of there minds the location

_Around a 30 minuet run from where were at... _Tanuki said

_Same here. _Falcon spoke

_We will take a little longer, maybe an hour, see you guys later. _Lioness waved good bye and the jutsu was disconnected.

**A/N: The bridge builder by the way is tazuna if you didn't know. Feel free to leave a review or constructive criticism! Until next time good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Some stuff came up, and then there's high school... so yeah.**

Once everyone was there they sat around the large inn room they had rented.

"Okay guys, here we are. Now what the hell are we supposed to do." Weasel asked. Everyone turned to vixen. She straightened her back, Then she immediately slumped down again.

"I really have no idea, I hadn't thought this far ahead... Heheh. Well, lets stay here for the night and then go over what we need to tomorrow, to see where we need to go next." The mistresses nodded in agreement and each found a place around the large inn room to sleep.

~In the morning~

Tanuki was the first to wake up. She never slept long. Next was falcon, then tigress, lioness, weasel, beetle, vixen, and last they began to consider dumping water on cat, but she woke up before they could. She grumbled and sat up before they could drench her, all the while beetle spread out the map.

"We are right here." Falcon said pointing at the map. "And the next major village Is about a three day trip if we keep running." she said. "Its not hidden like this one so it wont take forever to find." cat mentioned. Everyone nodded. "Lets set out now then." tanuki urged.

"Right!" beetle and vixen jumped up and grinned.

"Oh but before we go, I have something to show you guys!" Vixen said excitedly. "Follow me!" everyone put on their cloaks and they walked out of the inn. Vixen led the way as they walked down the cobblestone path. After a few minuets of walking they stopped in front of a small shop. She ran in, and before anyone could follow was out again.

"I got these yesterday! They owner said it would take 2 days to make, but then I showed how much I would pay and he was inspired to work all night on them!" She opened up a small leather bag. Inside were 8 glittering silver rings, each had a different color stone in the center with something in kanji written in them. Weasel pulled some them out.

"Lioness" she read for a jade one.

"Falcon" A blue colored one read.

"Weasel" the purple one read.

"Beetle" This one was teal.

"Vixen" the orange one said.

"Tanuki" a dark red stone was the center.

"Tigress" Hers was green.

"And cat" the last one held a white stone in the center.

Cat whistled. "These must have cost quite a pretty penny..." falcon muttered. "Hey, we got a lot of money for this trip! Im not even going to say." vixen defended.

Everyone else ignored the party pooper. "These are great!" Beetle exclaimed.

"Are you trying to become the akatsuki or something?" Tigress chuckled, Vixen joined in her laugh.

"Of course! Why wouldn't want to copy a kick ass group like that! Its not like they tried to kill all of us! just me, beetle and tanuki!" They laughed, it wasn't that funny, but hey, vixen was good at making people happy no matter the situation. Plus being around friends makes you happy.

"Well, Onward my Friends!" With that they departed the town.


End file.
